Dramione Drabbles
by FallenStarof96
Summary: Drabbles about Dramione for when I'm too stressed to update other stories or whenever I feel like it. Feel free to PM me if you have a suggestion.
1. INTRO

Okay so I was so bored this week and couldn't update my two ongoing stories because I left my damn flashdrive at home.

It already had half of both of the new chapters on it so I didn't want to start over again.

So I wrote a few drabbles and decided to upload them.

I like this so far and might do it for other couples that I ship. This will be Dramione stuff only.

As a warning there will probably be some mature rated drabbles later on - I'll put a bold notice at the top

(same thing goes for anything that I think might be triggering - Idk where these drabbles are gonna go so just wanna put that out there)

Anyway I hope you enjoy, and if you ever have suggestions for a drabble (or something you'd like to see happen to the couple) just PM me.

:) thanks


	2. Possessive

Possessive - demanding someone's total attention and love

She couldn't believe how unreasonable he was being right now. Did he really not see how silly the entire argument was? Did he really has so little trust in her? They'd been dating for years and now he chooses to question her loyalty, she was a bloody Gryffindor!

So she'd come home one night a little tipsy after getting dinner and drinks with Harry and Ron. It was something they tried to do every few weeks. It wasn't like she got drunk with them every night, this was actually the first time she'd gotten tipsy without Draco since they started dating. Why did he get all bent out of shape over this of all things?

She sat down at the kitchen table, her hair sparking with uncontrolled magic. She hadn't been this angry in a long time. It didn't help that she had taken the day off so that she and Draco could spend his off day together. Being a healer he didn't have many days where he wasn't working or on call so this was supposed to be a time for them to enjoy each other's company, not for them to sit angrily in separate rooms of their apartment.

Just as she was starting to feel guilty she heard the door of their personal office open. She looked up, seeing Draco slink out of the room with an apologetic look on his face. Hermione got up from her chair as well, both moving to sit on the couch together. Like any of their previous fights they always met in the middle, compromise was the one word that perfectly described their relationship.

"I'm sorry I overreacted a bit." Draco started, reaching over to grasp her hand, something he always did when apologizing. Hermione nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"I'm sure I overreacted too. I just don't understand why you were angry about me going out with Harry and Ron, I've gone out with them before and it never seemed to bother you. What was different about this time?" Hermione asked, squeezing his hand to let him know that she wasn't angry just frustrated because she didn't have all the information.

"I'm not entirely sure either." He confessed, feeling rather stupid for letting his petty little jealousies get him so worked up, "It was probably because Weasley brought you home and you were hanging all over him and just laughing and hugging him." Hermione waited for more but he didn't say anything more, he just stared down at their joined hands.

"Draco," she breathed out a slightly relieved breath, "were you jealous?" she asked, almost disbelieving. Draco looked up at her, his face said absolutely not but his eyes whispered a quiet yes. She pulled him into a hug, her arms pulling him closer. "Draco you know there isn't anything even remotely romantic going on between Ron and I. We tried that-"

Draco pulled her by the waist into his lap, bringing her even closer and he buried his face into the curve where her neck and shoulder met. "Don't remind me." He grumbled, his breath warm against her skin.

Hermione pulled back, still in his lap she touched her forehead to his and held his face between her hands. She wanted to make sure this point got across.

"Yes, Ron and I tried to have a romantic relationship," she lapped his cheek lightly when he cringed and wrinkled his nose at the reminder, "and it was catastrophic, it was so bad. And you know what that means? It means neither one of us is ever going to try that again, we learned that we only work as friends, nothing more. Okay?" Draco nodded, she could see the muscles in his face relax, the tension melting away.

"Now, do you want to tell me you are so possessive?" she teased, moving to get off of his lap. He stopped her, gripping her waist and holding her tight against his chest. With surprising speed he flipped them so she was lying on her back on the couch and he was crouched over her.

He leaned in close, his breath tickling her ear just before he spoke, "Because. You. Are. Mine." He punctuated each word with a kiss, trailing from her ear to her lips, with that he claimed her lips, making sure she understood what he was saying.


	3. Exhausted

Exhausted – drained of one's physical or mental resources; very tired

Draco had to scoff at his mother, who for the umpteenth time had told him in her letters that 'children were a gift, even at their worst'. She wasn't the one chasing three year old Scorpius around the house and she definitely wasn't the one sleeping in the nursery rocking chair with the twins. Draco put the letter down, jumping up as Scorpius tore through the kitchen tearing his shirt off over his head as he went.

Draco sat back down, all but defeated, it was entirely too early to be chasing after the energetic child, his bare feet smacking on the wooden floors and his giggling carrying through the house. He left the letter there, walking down the hall towards the nursery.

He wasn't surprised to find Hermione there, she spent most of her time in the room, refusing the help the house elves offered her. Draco really hoped she'd eventually let them help her, it really did thrill the house elves to take care of children. But the girls had only been home a few weeks, even Hermione's stubborn will wouldn't last much longer with the little sleep she'd been getting.

She was just finishing up nursing one of their daughters, burping the small yellow bundle over her shoulder. Once that was done Draco could see the baby girl more clearly. Elizabeth was the one in Hermione's arms, leaving Audrey wrapped in a purple blanket in her crib. Draco picked up the now fussy Audrey, her face was scrunched up and he could see the tears that were coming soon. With a silent smile he took Elizabeth from Hermione and handed Audrey off.

Elizabeth was now sleepy-eyed, her little mouth forming an 'o' as she yawned. He set her down in her crib, tucking the yellow blanket around her. When he turned Hermione was burping Audrey, the fussy child still squirming about, even with a full stomach.

"She is just like Scorpius, so fussy about every little thing." She commented, wrapping the blanket tighter around the squirming body, hoping it would help. Draco let out a short laugh and nodded, thankful that Scorpius had prepared them for almost anything.

Draco watched as Hermione tried all manner of things to settle Aubrey, marveling at the woman who continued to claim to be bad with children. Eventually something worked, maybe the combination of all the soothing tricks she'd tried, but Aubrey was asleep. Hermione stood at the crib and laid Aubrey down, standing over her for a moment before turning around. Together they slipped from the room, praying that the click the door made as it closed wouldn't wake either child.

There were no cries heard and the parents each gave out a sigh, leaning against each other in the hall. Their moment of peace ended abruptly when a three years old wearing nothing but his blond hair and a smile ran past them. The two adults looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"One of us should probably go catch him." Hermione mentioned, feeling the weight of the last few weeks of poor sleep on her eyelids. Draco noticed this and smirked.

"You're exhausted, go sleep." He told her, kissing her cheek, "I'll get Scorpius, and have yet another talk about why he needs to keep his clothes on." Hermione smiled.

"How many times have you had that conversation this week?" she asked, knowing this refusal to wear clothing had been going on since the girls had come home from the hospital.

"This will be about the fifth, the second for today. I really thought he was listening this time." Draco shook his head.

Hermione slipped into their bedroom, smile on her face as she watched her husband take off after the very naked, very silly toddler.


	4. Nightmares

Nightmare - a terrifying or deeply upsetting dream

Draco wasn't surprised to find that Hermione had terrible nightmares. The first time they spent the night together he expected her to wake up screaming and crying from one, but she didn't. He barely slept that night, he never wanted her to wake up and feel that he wasn't there for her. But for the first months of their relationship she never mentioned nightmares, and when they stayed together he never saw her have one.

He was incredibly ashamed when she saw his first, the first time his yells woke her up. How her hand was warm on his clammy skin when she shook him, how her voice tried to sooth him. It wasn't the nightmare that made him ashamed, he'd had the same nightmare since he'd first came face to face with Lord Voldemort. It had only grown more terrible as the war raged on, and it hadn't stopped with his death. It was the guilt he felt; how could she be so strong, how did she not have nightmares, she'd been through so much more. She fought in a war, the only thing that stood between her and those that actually believed that she wasn't brilliant, that denied all her talent just because her parents weren't wizards.

He felt unworthy, worthless, and incredibly guilty. He had been one of those people, maybe he hadn't believed it during the war, but he hadn't done anything to help her side win. When she finally dragged these thoughts out of him she insisted that he did help and that he was too deep to do anything without putting his life and his mother's in danger. She was full of understanding and compassion, arguing that he was a product of his upbringing, that he couldn't have known where it all would lead.

He accepted her argument, not wanting to argue with the one person who gave him a second chance, because of her he had a life now, he a real family, friends that would come to him for help but also be there when he needed their advice, and a job, a real one that he earned all by himself, not just because his last name echoed with power.

Her nightmares eventually surfaced, after they had to visit Harry and Ron in St. Mugos, Ginny handing onto Hermione's shoulder because she can't lean on her husband. The mission backfired, the two men sat in hospital beds unconscious for almost a week, and every night Hermione woke with tears streaming down her face. The first things Harry and Ron asked him, once Hermione and Ginny had left the room, was if her nightmares were back. They told him how the months that followed the end of the war were filled with screaming and crying nightmares, not just from her.

Years later the nightmares had stopped for the most part; and the few timed they resurfaced they knew how to help the other work through it. They had three children now, their oldest was the spitting image of his father but his personality was so much his mother's it was almost scary. He was 5 when his sisters, the twins Jean and Diana, were born and his nightmares started. Hermione had to stay a few days at St. Mugos, leaving Draco at home with Scorpius.

Scorpius was in the phase where he ran to mom for everything, and when the blond child hesitated before tapping his father on the shoulder he was welcomed into the bed. It wasn't the first time Scorpius has slept in his parents' bed, but this was the first time he couldn't cling to his mother's arm and hide his tears in her shoulder. His father didn't roll over and go back to sleep like he normally would. Scorpius told him about the nightmare, hoping his father would tell him the mommy was coming home with his two little sisters soon.

That night Draco answers all his sons' questions. Is mommy coming home? Yes. Are Jean and Diana coming back with her? Yes. Will I have to share my room with them? No. What's a nightmare? Draco stuttered a bit with this answer. He couldn't tell his son how his parents had spent many night crying or trying to convince themselves that their nightmares were just that. He and Hermione changed the world they lived in so their children would never face the nightmares that were their reality.

"They are just bad dreams, Scorpius. They are not real, just your mind overreacting to what scares you."

That was enough for the five year old, who knew that he was afraid of the dark and getting his head stuck between the banisters on the staircase, again.


End file.
